


Me Grimlock Make Mistake

by ultharkitty



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-29
Updated: 2011-12-29
Packaged: 2017-10-28 11:02:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/307192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultharkitty/pseuds/ultharkitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grimlock muses on his creations.</p><p>First person POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Me Grimlock Make Mistake

Me Grimlock make mistake when me make them Technobots. Him Nosecone know. Him Nosecone find out with him Perceptor.

Him Nosecone are thing that him Rodimus are not. Him are patient. Like ninja, him Daniel say. Him Daniel talk all about them ninjas and her Carly say it are a phase. Me Grimlock are not bothered. Me Grimlock want to talk about them Technobots.

Me Grimlock make them Technobots out of parts what me find lying on floor. It were all me could find. Me Grimlock not remember right, it are hard to find memories from that time when me Grimlock was clever. But me Grimlock remember looking through parts and putting them together. Me Grimlock remember choosing from things that were in Unicron, because that was where me Grimlock was, and there was no time to go to other places and choose good parts. Parts that were not part of him Unicron.

Him Unicron are dead, me think. It are difficult. Him should be dead, but him have… what are it him Perceptor say… Strong residual energy signature, that are it. Him Unicron have this, and it are his parts what make them Technobots. And them Technobots, them also have him Unicron residual energy signature.

Them Technobots make all alarms go off, until him Perceptor reset them, like there are Decepticons close. It make them Technobots sad, even though them not say.

Them are strong, and me Grimlock are proud. Me Grimlock want good things for them Technobots.

Them Technobots are not find it easy to make friends. It are also sad, but them will do it, because them are created by me Grimlock, and me Grimlock have loads of friends. Me Grimlock make sure them Technobots are OK. It are me Grimlock duty as creator. And it are me Grimlock duty as best Autobot leader.

Me Grimlock make mistake, but me Grimlock would make mistake all over again if it mean me Grimlock make them Technobots. It are the best thing me Grimlock ever do.


End file.
